warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
PokeClan/Roleplay Archive6
Minccino padded over to Grovyle. "What do we do know?" she asked. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" asked Grovyle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (She's her mentor.) "Do you want me to go hunting? Or get moss for the nest?" ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (I know) "Er, how about hunting?" she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." said Minccino. Violet snuck out of camp to talk to Hypnos. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) They went hunting. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Minccino caught a squirrel but then saw Violet out of the corner of her eye. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Groyyle caught a mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott rubbed his teary eyes. Why did he have to die? We were going to do everything together. He started throwing stones into the ocean. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Gallade padded after Oshawott. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott was about to throw his prized possession, his scalchop, when he heard footsteps... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Oshawott," Gallade called. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Gallade?" Oshawott said, confused. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," he said, calmly, as he sat down by the shore. "Look, I'm not going to fight you and drag you back to camp, I just came to talk to you." (I have a new favorite song, She's So Mean by... I forgot. XD) Oshawott sat down and looked at his scalchop in his paws. (I guess Oshawott can hold his scalchop. :3) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (XD) "I know that you are upset that your brother died. But without death, there is no life, and vicea-versa," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott sighed. "I know... But why did StarClan pick him? Why couldn't they take someone else?" he gritted his teeth. "Why did they need Mudkip so bad?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:16, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "To tell you the truth, Oshawott, I don't believe in StarClan. I believe that everyone has a future and destiny beyond anyone's control. Maybe Mudkip died destined to make you stronger, a better leader, and maybe so you could lead us one day," said Gallade. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott's eyes widened with shock. Both of his parents had believed in StarClan and the Pokemon Heaven. But he didn't object. Oshawott clenched his scalchop. "Maybe...." he got up and raced towards camp. He would be remembered in PokeClan. He would be the best warrior ever, and he knew Mudkip would want that. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Gallade sighed, but sat perfectly still. "You (beep)hole," he said as he tossed a rock into the water. "What bothers me is that you're still alive." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (Who is he talking to? O.O) Oshawott caught six mice and a thrush. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (About or to?) He padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (Who was he saying, "You (beep)whole, what bothers me is that your still alive" to? Was he talking about himself or someone else?) Oshawott trained using a tree and cut it in half using a powerful Razor Shell. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) (He was saying it to himself, and it was about his brother) He padded into the nursury. "Oh, hello, Gallade," said Glaceon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon smiled when he caught sight of Cassandra and May playing. --- Oshawott raced back to camp. He felt multiple pairs of eyes burn into his pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Gallade purred when May pounced on his tail. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott ignored the stares and put his prey on the pile. He saw Emolga whisper something in Pikastar's ear, her gaze on Oshawott, and he flashed her an angry look. He padded to the medicine den. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked the medicine cat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yes, Oshawott,' said Gardevoir. "I need more poppy seeds, could you go and get some for me?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott nodded and padded out of camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Cassie sneezed. Gallade rose to his paws right away, and completely over-reacting, took her to the medicine den.☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott searched the forest for poppy seeds. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Gardevoir! Cassie was sneezing!' he shouted. "Mr. Gallade, I'm fine!" she squeaked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott gently wrapped the poppy seeds he had collected in a leaf and headed back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Gardevoir smiled a little. "Gallade, she's fine," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott padded into the medicine den with the poppy seeds. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you, Oshawott," said Gardevoir. Gallade let go of Cassie and she ran back to Glaceon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon struggled out of brambles. She got out and sighed. Vaporeon got a cut on her side. "I love Leafeon, and typicly, we've been together for....Moons. Usually toms ask she-cats to become their mates, but today i ask him!" thought Vaporeon, racing to Leafeon.Silverstar 15:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hi, Vaporeon," said Leafeon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:10, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon froze, and her heart raced. "Oh mouse-dung, this is sooo hard!" thought Vaporeon. "Ugh...Leafeon...We've been together for a long time...r-right?" mewed Vaporeon. looking at her paws.Silverstar 16:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon sighed. "I-I kow usually toms ask the she-cats but....W-will you be my mate?" asked Vaporeon.Silverstar 17:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Um, no, Vaporeon," he said, calmly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC) (aw DX) Vaporeon's tail dropped, and for once, her tears didn't soak into her skin. She quickly fled from PokeClan.Silverstar 17:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon sighed and chased after her. "Vaporeon!" he called. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon had no choice but to stay, cause she was caught in the brambles again. Her clear blue eyes shown with pain. She tried to tear free from the brambles, but they just squeazed her tighter. Blood oozed from her cuts.Silverstar 17:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my God," he said as he made the brambles wither and die away. "It's not that I don't love you!" he said. "I just need more time." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon nodded, and padded away silently. She didn't feel like returning to camp that day. Charizard saw Leafeon enter camp. "Where's Vaporeon?" he asked. Icysuar blinked.Silverstar 17:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) (Icysaur! :D Favorite typo ever.) "She's outside of camp," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) (Probably cause i'm use to typing: Icy. XD) I'v'ysaur titled his head. "Hunting?" he asked. Charizard blinked. "Patroling?" Charizard asked.Silverstar 17:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Is that blood I smell?" Emolga sniffed at the droplets of blood that Vaporeon had left behind. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Er, no..." he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ivysuar growled. "I scent it too!" he hissed. charizard hit Ivysuar with his flamming tail. "Its not prey blood." he growled.Silverstar 17:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Vaporeon cut herself on the brambles, she didn't want to go back to camp," said Leafeon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Emolga padded out into the forest to find Vaporeon. She didn't care about the past between them, she went to find her anyway. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Vaporeon rolled in a puddle to wash her cuts, turning the puddle red. She found a pond and leaped into it, using Acid Armor.Silverstar 18:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Emolga found a puddle stained red. She followed Vaporeon's scent to a small pond. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Leafeon padded out of camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Minccino followed Violet and Hypnos. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) He looked for Vaporeon. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Vaporeon!" Emolga called when she saw the she-cat leap into a pond. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Vaporeon!" he called. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Ninetales went hunting. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC) He followed her scent trail ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Minccino watched Violet and Hypnos talk to each other. Something was just not right about Hypnos... ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 14:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay